


Sterek Drabble

by fanficloverme96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Stiles, in which quotes are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DRABBLE: He doesn't say he loves you but... Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> In which I write random short drabbles.

_~The night is beautiful~_

“Hey, Derek?” Siles mumbles, his eyes looking at the boy beside him sleepily.

“Hm?” replies Derek, looking at him through the corner of his eyes.

“The moon is out,”

Silence.

“I suppose it is,”

“It’s beautiful,” Stiles mumbles again, a strange sort of wonder in his tone. It is as if he has never seen the moon before. He grins lazily.

Derek merely ‘hm’ed.

_~You’re in a car with a guy~_

“Remind me again why I’m in your car, Derek?” Stiles yawns, his head lolling to the side.

“You were drunk. Nearly passed out on the sidewalk,” Derek answers simply, looking straight ahead.

“Oh…really?” Stiles chuckles softly, snuggling into the material of the leather seat. “It’s so cold…” he complains weakly, wrapping his arms around himself.

_~He doesn’t say he loves you~_

“It’s your fault you didn’t bring a jacket,” Derek says, slight annoyance creeping into his voice as he rolls his eyes.

“Yes well…”A yawn. “Didn’t plan on catching a ride home, either,” Stiles mutters sleepily. “You’re so…” Another yawn. “…mean, Derek. You make a terrible alpha…”

“I can’t tell whether you’re still drunk with all that gibberish talk of yours, Stiles,” answers the said alpha.

“Hm…” Stiles shivers. “Cold…”

_~But he loves you more than you’ll ever know~_

When Stiles wakes up the next morning, all alone in his room, he notices how warm he feels. He gets up.

A leather jacket slides off his shoulders. He looks at it blankly and gingerly picks it up. A strong scent suddenly hits him hard, overwhelming his senses. It is familiar in a way that Stiles thinks it never should be. It does not make sense why it is.

The jacket…it smells like Derek.

**End**


End file.
